1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus and a controlling method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus having a touch panel, and a controlling method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, widespread use of touch panels has led electronics manufacturers to adopt a touch screen as a user interface component of electronic equipment. A liquid crystal display having a touch screen eliminates a need for a mechanical operation button since the operation button is displayed on the liquid display panel that is integrated with the touch panel, and thus contributes to providing a space-saving design of the electronic equipment. Accordingly, touch panels are advantageous especially when used in small electronic equipment. The touch panels are also convenient since an arrangement of operation buttons on the touch panel screen can be changed depending on conditions.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-070206 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-136568 (U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,881) discuss a technique which enables a user to easily perform focusing and photometric setting of a digital camera using a touch panel.
However, a touch panel of small electronic equipment such as a digital video camcorder is generally not so large. Since a user needs to operate the touch panel while checking an image, a space of an operation icon is inevitably small and is not user-friendly for the user having a larger hand.
When a digital video camcorder is used, for example, after shooting in the open, the user generally connects the digital video camcorder to a monitor such as a television to view the shot images. Since the user can view the images on the monitor, the images are not necessarily required to be displayed on the liquid crystal display panel of the digital video camcorder having a touch panel.